smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The New Shop In The Village/Part 2
And so the construction continued, until the morning, when everybody was summoned out of bed by Harmony playing his horn. They all gathered around the location of the shop that Chatty and Nosey were building together. "My fellow Smurfs, loved ones, and children, we are so glad that you have gathered together for this momentous occasion," Chatty said. "Well, smurf to it already!" one Smurf said. "We haven't smurfed our morning brew yet!" And several Smurfs also raised similar complaints. "That's what we are offering, a place where you can smurf your morning brew and also smurf a little pick-me-up for the day," Nosey said. "And so, without further ado, may we present to you...The Wake N Bake Brew Shop!" "THE WAKE N BAKE BREW SHOP?!?" all the Smurfs said together. "I hate the Wake N Bake Brew Shop," Grouchy said. Nosey pulled down the cloth that covered over the entire shop to reveal it fully. The shop looked pretty much like Tapper's Tavern, except that it had a smurfnip flower on the shingle and the sign THE WAKE N BAKE BREW SHOP hanging over on the roof. "Well, this should be interesting," Lazy said with a yawn as the Smurfs went inside the shop to get a look. Inside, the shop had similar seating and furnishings like those of Tapper's Tavern, although the walls were now adorned with designs of little smurfnip flowers all over. Over on the counter was a box full of rolled-up cigarettes, presumably all of them having a smurfnip blend of some sort. The air smelled of the fragrance of both hot acorn brew and fresh smurfnip buds ready to be smoked. "Well, I certainly don't believe it!" Smurfette said, sounding unimpressed. "This is certainly an interesting looking place, Chatty and Nosey, but how long do you intend to have it open?" Empath asked. "We're going to start with just having it be open on mornings for now, Empath," Chatty said. "But who knows, if business starts to smurf up, maybe we'll just have it be open for the evening hours as well." "Smurfnip is a great smurf to help Smurfs fall asleep," Nosey said. "Well, as long as my little Smurfs don't start smurfing off on their jobs in the village, I will permit this to continue being open," Papa Smurf said. "Trust us, Papa Smurf, they won't," Chatty said. "So who wants to be the first to smurf some brew and some smurfnip this morning?" Nosey asked. At first nobody stepped forward. But then Lazy and Nabby decided that they would be the first customers. They both received a cup of hot acorn brew and a smurfnip cigarette to smoke with it. The other Smurfs watched as Lazy and Nabby sat down and enjoyed their brew and their smurfnip together. Then a few more Smurfs decided they would have some to start the day with. Then a few more also came to the counter. Most of the other Smurfs decided that they would rather leave, as the air inside the shop began to fill with the smoke of smurfnip. "Well, that's the beginning of The Wake N Bake Brew Shop," Empath said. "I wouldn't think that the village would ever end up having something like this." "Me neither, Empath," Smurfette said. "I don't think I could stand smurfing in there for very long with all those Smurfs smurfing their brains out." Papa Smurf sighed. "Let's hope for the best, my little Smurfs, while we smurf about our daily routines the way we usually smurf." ----- Sometime later, after the shop was closed, Chatty and Nosey counted off the number of Smurfs that have attended the shop. "So far the number we have is about 20 Smurfs in all," Nosey said. "20 in all?" Chatty said. "Not bad for a start. Now how are we going to keep Smurfs coming into our shop when they just want to smurf back and relax with a big rolled-up smurf?" "I don't know, but we should worry about making sure we have enough acorn brew and smurfnip to keep smurfing out to our customers," Nosey said. "I thought you were going to be responsible for that, Nosey," Chatty said. "Well, I didn't figure that it was going to be that hard right from the start to keep our smurf well supplied," Nosey said. "Excuse me, but I figured you two might need some help," a female voice spoke. Chatty and Nosey turned to see who it was. "Well, if it isn't Tapper's daughter Meaghan," Chatty said. "What smurfs you here after our shop is closed?" "You're not here to spy for the competition now, are you?" Nosey asked. "Now why would you blokes think that of me?" Meaghan said. "Actually, I'm only here because you might need help smurfing up more acorn brew for your shop." "Yeah, so what are you offering, my dear?" Chatty asked. "I have to be very good with roasting ground acorn, if not the best like my darling sister, but good enough anyway, so you let me help you smurf more acorn brew and I'll make sure your shop doesn't smurf under for lack of any hot beverages, if you know what I mean," Meaghan said. "And that's it?" Nosey said, sounding a bit suspicious. "You haven't got a smurf up your sleeve with this offer now, do you?" "Oh, why are you bothering this young lady here, Nosey?" Chatty said. "If she wants to help keep our business smurfing, why not let her help?" "So do we have a deal or not?" Meaghan asked. "Because I can just go back to serving tables over at the tavern if you're not interested." "Not interested?" Chatty said, sounding like he didn't want to let her go. "Not on your life! You smurf the brew, you got yourself a job here!" Meaghan smiled. "See? Figured you two would smurf me in." ----- Empath found himself visited by Tapper and Duncan, whom he hadn't seen in a while since they have spent their time mostly on Smurfette Island. "I have smurfed from sources that the laddies over here in the Smurf Village have smurfed themselves their own shop serving smurfnip and acorn brew, and that you approved of it," Duncan said. "Tell me this wasn't what you actually wanted, my fellow Empath," Tapper said. "This smurf unfortunately has given Chatty and Nosey the permission to set up such a shop so that the smurfnip smokers could have a place to go to if they can't go to the tavern to smoke, Tapper," Empath said. Tapper sighed. "I was afraid this was going to happen. Who knows then what else is going to smurf up in our villages if we let this thing be permissible?" "What do you mean, laddie?" Duncan asked. "If we allow one thing like this to smurf hold of all our fellow Smurfs as well as our loved ones and children, no matter how innocuous it may appear, it wouldn't take long for other things to be considered acceptable until we have totally lost our moral smurfing," Tapper said. "You're worried that if smurfnip becomes acceptable in a Smurf's lifestyle, then other forms of inebriation and intoxication will also follow, such as pixie dust, which the pixies still highly control much of," Empath said. "That's pretty much the gist of it, my friend," Tapper said. "I don't want my generation of Smurfs to be the one that has allowed the next generation to become one of drug addicts." "This smurf hasn't seen the Smurfs that have patronized the establishment to become drug addicts yet, Tapper, at least not the ones who weren't already into doing smurfnip beforehand," Empath said. "Well, I'm still going to pray over this situation, and Duncan is going to help make sure Smurfette Village doesn't become one where we lose the next generation to such unhealthy pleasures," Tapper said. "And if anyone wants to smurf away from this habit, Empath, I'm going to be there with that Smurf to make sure he or she has the willpower to smurf clean away," Duncan said. Empath nodded. "You already have this smurf's approval for that, my friends." ----- Meanwhile, at the Wake N Bake, Chatty's wife Blabber was busy doing the cleaning of the shop while Nosey's wife Snoopy was busy in the kitchen cooking something that smelled rather delicious to both Chatty and Nosey. "You think the Smurfs would enjoy these goodies that we're baking for them, Blab?" Snoopy asked when Blabber came into the kitchen to check her work. "I don't know, Snoop," Blabber answered. "You got a sample that I could try?" "Here's one that I just smurfed out of the oven," Snoopy said, carefully taking a fudge brownie out of a tray and putting it into Blabber's mouth. "Mmmmm, that is just so good," Blabber said as she tasted the brownie in her mouth. "And it's so relaxing too, I can feel myself smurfing." "That's the special ingredient that I smurfed into them, my dear," Snoopy said. "A bit of smurfnip oil to give it that special kick." "It's too bad we can't smurf the other kind of smurfnip that makes you see weird things, because that would be something to serve our customers," Blabber said. "Well, who says we can't?" Snoopy said. "I've got another batch that has the other kind of smurfnip oil in them. You should wait until it's ready." "But when are we going to serve these goodies?" Blabber asked. "This is mostly a morning shop, and too many Smurfs are just going to smurf in here to get their morning brew." "We can get our husbands to smurf open the shop during the evening hours to serve them, and things will be much smurfy then," Snoopy said. "It's worth a try anyway. What can we lose?" "If we're not careful, we could lose this shop, and then what will we smurf?" Blabber said. "Yeah, that's worth consmurfering," Snoopy said. Chatty and Nosey came into the kitchen to see what their wives were doing. "So what are out sweethearts smurfing in here together?" Chatty asked. "I was just finished with cleaning the shop, and Snoopy here was busy baking some goodies for later on, if our shop reopens for the evening," Blabber said. "Would you like to try a brownie?" Snoopy asked in a sweet-sounding voice. "Mmmm, don't mind if I do, sugar," Nosey said, taking a piece from the tray and eating it. "Oooh...smurfnip oil. That's sure to please our customers." "I have a batch baking with the other kind of smurfnip oil right now, dear," Snoopy said. "Can we serve that batch in the evening?" "Gee, I don't know," Nosey said. "We did promise that this was going to be a morning shop only for now." "But these goodies aren't going to stay fresh until the morning," Blabber said. "So please...will you...?" Chatty looked at the persuasive desperation in Blabber's and Snoopy's eyes. "Well, perhaps we can have for one night only have a special opening time for the customers to enjoy a good dessert after dinner," Chatty said. "YES!!!" Blabber and Snoopy shouted together, slapping their hands with each other in triumph. ----- Later on at Tapper's Tavern, Empath sat at the counter with Slugger drinking his glass of sarsaparilla ale before going to bed. He noticed something different at the tavern that night. "Slugger, do you notice that there's fewer customers gathering at the tavern tonight?" Empath asked. "Come to smurf of it, Empath, I've been seeing that myself," Slugger said. "Must be that new place that Chatty and Nosey have opened up that's drawing customers away tonight." "This smurf thought that the Wake N Bake Brew Shop would only be a morning shop instead of also an evening one," Empath said. "Well, don't know what to smurf you, except maybe Smurfs enjoy the smurfnip a bit more than the sarsaparilla ale," Slugger said. "Can't say I'd blame them, even if I would never touch the stuff myself." "Maybe this smurf should check out what's going on at the Wake N Bake to make sure things are going along smurfily," Empath said, finishing up his glass of ale. "Just be careful over there, Empath," Slugger said. "I may not be as religious as Tapper, but I'd still be smurfing out for my customers to make sure they don't smurf any harm." Empath got up and left the tavern. He went over to the Wake N Bake Brew Shop and heard the sound of music coming from inside the shop. He entered and saw that the Smurfs and Smurfettes in there were just casually blissing out to a song that was playing from a crystal disk player. The air seemed to reek of smurfnip, which made Empath use his telepathy to shield himself from the effects as a caution. Some Smurfs have gathered around together, singing: Purple dragons on the table Purple dragons on the chair Purple dragons on the ceiling Purple dragons everywhere "Did you ever wonder if we are nothing more than cartoons that other people are watching?" Empath heard one Smurf speak to another. "Why, I never even smurfed of it smurfing that way before," the other Smurf said, sounding amazed. Lazy greeted Empath as he passed through the tables. "Oh, hi there, Empath," Lazy said, the whites of his eyes a shade of mint green. "Care to smurf some smurfnip with us tonight?" "This smurf is not interested, Lazy," Empath said. "Have you seen Chatty and Nosey here tonight?" "They've been here all night, Empath, just smurfing out to those delicious brownies and cookies their wives have made this afternoon," Lazy responded. "Okay, well, thanks for telling this smurf," Empath said, letting Lazy go back to his smoking while he continued on his way to the counter. There he saw Chatty and Nosey with their wives, laughing together and looking like they were having the time of their lives in a blissful state of inebriation. "Chatty, Nosey, what's going on here tonight?" Empath asked, speaking loud enough to be heard over the music. Chatty and Nosey took a while to focus before they noticed who was speaking to them. "Welcome, Empath, to our evening smurfing session," Chatty said. "Would you care to smurf up one with us tonight?" Nosey asked. "This smurf is not interested in anything except finding out why this place is now open in the evenings when it is supposed to be a morning shop only," Empath said. "Oh, that," Chatty said. "Well, our wives have just smurfed up some wonderful baked smurfs that I thought that the Smurfs and Smurfettes here in the village would enjoy as a dessert before they smurf in for the night." "They're not smurfing any harm to anyone, Empath," Nosey said. "Just smurf at everyone here in this place. They're so at peace and happy that hardly anybody had to be smurfed out of here. You should try it yourself." "You're not going to close this place down on us right now, are you, Empath?" Chatty asked in an accusatory tone. Empath looked around and sensed that what Chatty and Nosey were saying was the truth. "Of course not, Chatty, not as long as you're keeping the peace around here. This smurf just got curious and wanted to make sure, that's all." "You want to smurf back to the tavern, that's your smurf," Chatty said. "Just leave us alone and we'll leave the other Smurfs alone, that's all we ask." "Have a good night, Empath," Nosey said as the four of them went back to their inebriation. Empath sighed, realizing that he had no business being in a place that he wasn't going to have his business in as a customer. He left immediately without so much as a word. ----- Smurfette met Empath at the door as he returned home. "So how was your night, Empath?" Smurfette asked. "It was interesting at the very least," Empath answered. "Chatty and Nosey have opened their shop for the evening to sell their baked goods to the Smurfs, and so far this smurf hasn't seen anybody in there act out of line." "That doesn't mean that such a thing won't happen there, Empath, if it's a place where every Smurf is doing smurfnip," Smurfette said. "This smurf knows that, Smurfette," Empath said. "It's just hard to police a place where everybody in it gets along with each other in it. It's not that this smurf would want to be spending any time in there doing that kind of thing that they enjoy." "No, but you don't go smurfing sarsaparilla ale like it's smurfing out of style either, Empath," Smurfette said. "I know you, that you like temperance when it comes to such things you enjoy. Maybe those Smurfs will find temperance in their enjoyment of smurfnip, who knows?" "It's possible, Smurfette, even if it's something this smurf will never touch in a thousand years," Empath said. "Well, why don't we smurf some time alone together and not worry about what those Smurfs are doing tonight, as long as they are not smurfing any harm toward anyone else?" Smurfette suggested. "This smurf would like that very much," Empath said, smiling. "You seem to know how to get under my hat, if you know what this smurf means." "We've only had about years of practice since we've been married," Smurfette said, stroking her hand gently on Empath's head until it got under the brim of his hat. Empath could feel himself getting stimulated. "And you never seem to fail at smurfing it, Smurfette," he said with a big grin on his face. Smurfette smiled as she leaned in close and kissed him on the mouth. Smurf to Part 3 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:The New Shop In The Village chapters